


SniperXReader SmutShot 2

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	SniperXReader SmutShot 2

Soft growls and moans echoed throughout the Sniper's nest. Kisses were roughly and passionately exchanged, marks were made on each other's skin by whatever way they could, teeth, lips, nails. Their occupied hands, were currently touching the other intimately. Her hand was coated with vaseline, moving it up and down the marksman's heated cock, issuing breathy growls and grunts from him.

 

She was plenty wet enough without the needed help, his thumb rubbed her clit in small circles while his long middle finger dipped between her silken folds. The noises from her throat were much quieter, more subdued, afraid someone would walk in on them. That being the reason that whenever they were in the mood on the fort, they would more often engage in mutual masturbation rather than full-blown sex, it was easier to get themselves pulled back together before anyone could see what they were doing. 

 

The thought of being caught still made her nervous, he, however, felt a vibrant thrill race along his nerve endings at the thought of one of the other mercs walking in on them, the spook for example. Sniper wanted the frog to see what he had, the beautiful panting women before him that arched and begged for everything he had, that only he could give her.

 

Pre-cum is beading on the head of his cock now, he loved how her hand felt on him, combined with the naughty thoughts of being discovered. She runs her thumb just under the ridge of his sensitive head and he jerks, growling before rewarding her with a harsh push to her clit, causing her to shudder in return. "Mick..." His name is a whisper on her lips and he leans over her further, nearly blanketing her with his lean frame. He speeds up the pace of his finger, just the one inside her was more than enough for her, crooking it and moving it in a smooth, come-hither motion. 

 

Her entire body was shaking, he could hear her heartbeat as she sped up her movements as well, her vaseline coated fingers making an obscene noise each time they passed over him. "Nmmmpg... Gettin' close... You need to ease up, luv if you want to cum with me." Her eyes sparkle defiantly at him as she takes to teasing the tip, fingers whirling 'round and 'round the bundle of nerves that was his cock. He snarls, teething pulling up to reveal the sharpened fangs she was so dearly fond of and she faltered for a moment, her internal muscles clenching around him as she fights off the impending orgasm, wanting to see him unravel first.

 

"You... You cum first. Come on, fucking give it to me. Now, Mick!" Her voice was hurried, frenzied even, he just grins at her, roughening his fingers pressure against her g-spot. He wants to end this together, with her. But his ears pick up the sound of footsteps and he feels the same frenzied heightened state she does. "Someones coming. You need to get a move on before they get 'ere. We're to close to stop now, luv." Her eyes widen nervously before she pants, squeezing her eyes shut, she detaches herself from the world nearly, focusing on both of their pleasure, connecting them so their bodies are one, interlocking track of heat.

 

"They're not far away at all now. C'mon, c'mon, almost bloody there!" His voice spurs her on, her hand speeding up even further on him, they feel the same as the other. Every movement is now mirrored on the opposite one, it's nearly too much. He can hear the footsteps stop just before the door and he growls lowly. She suddenly gasps, her muscles tightening around him as she cums hard, warm cream drenching his hand. 

 

Likewise, at the same moment, his body convulses, warm white seed splatters her palm as she catches it, he reaches for his rifle with his clean hand, curling up slightly to hide himself. She curls up as well, hiding her modesty and open jeans just as the door opens, revealing the Engineer, he looks between the two, his face an unreadable slate. "Dinner's ready, y'all." Sniper turns to look at the man, nodding. She simply waves her empty hand, a flush still gracing her features, Engineer dips his head before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him. 

 

Sniper lifts his hand to his mouth, cleaning the still drying juices from her sweet release as she does the same, tasting his seed on her palm, they exchange glances of mischevous delight before correcting themselves and heading down for dinner.


End file.
